A lack of sufficient food remains a critical issue in many underdeveloped populations particularly among children. For example, the World Health Organization reports that as many as 30% of the children in Sub Saharan Africa are malnourished. In particular, insufficient protein intake can lead to a condition called Protein Energy Malnutrition that can be fatal if not treated and even if treated, once contracted can lead to both mental and physical long-term developmental deficiencies. Protein malnutrition is detrimental at any point in life, but protein malnutrition prenatally has been shown to have significant lifelong effects. During pregnancy, one should aim for a diet that consists of at least 20% protein for the health of the fetus. Diets that consist of less than 6% protein in utero have been linked with many deficits, including decreased brain weight, increased obesity, impaired communication within the brain. Even diets of mild protein malnutrition have been shown to have lasting and significant effects. Thus, there exists a need for a means to provide low cost supplementary protein to underdeveloped populations.
Many villages in underdeveloped areas of the world utilize local grains and or roots to brew alcoholic beverages. For example, in several countries of Africa, 30% of the total beer production of the continent is made at the village level. The grains and roots used to produce this beer represent an underutilized source of protein available at the local level. During beer production, following an initial steeping process, the grains are typically discarded while the steeped liquor is fermented to produce the beer. The grains can also be used for animal feed and contain up to 30% protein at that point. For purposes of this invention, both the used grains and roots are referred to as distillers grains or roots.
The proteins of the distillers grains or roots are not soluble or easily digested without further treatment. Therefore a process is needed to extract proteins from these grains and roots so they can be used on the village level to enhance the protein diet of the population. The present invention relates to a product and process for extracting protein from distillers grains or roots and forming a high protein broth that can be used to supplement such things as soups, stews and starch dishes thus adding the much needed protein to the local diet.